


Lightening in a bottle

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: I feel NO shame, IDEK what to call this, M/M, hair hand jobs, hair porn, silver uses his hair to jerk flint off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: I have no excuses. And I'm not sorry. This started innocently on tumblr and this is how it ended. WHOOPS.





	Lightening in a bottle

“Captain?”

Flint’s fingers continue to comb through his hair, his eyes never leaving the map in front of him. It’s not that Silver has an objection to Flint’s fingers in his hair, quite the opposite actually, but he’d prefer for it to happen privately.

“Captain?” Silver tries once more before, "Flint!“

“What?” Flint startles, Silver pulls his head forward effectively trapping Flint’s fingers where they're tangled in his hair and jerking his hand forward. “Oh.”

“May we have the room please?” Silver doesn’t move as he relays the request. No one will meet his eyes as they shuffle out.

Flint pulls his hand free. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t mind. Just, perhaps next time you wait until we don’t have an audience.”

“Right.”

Silver refrains from commenting on the interesting shade his captain’s face has become. Flint says nothing more, just continues to stare at the map on the table below him. Silver has never been able to let anything go. It’s probably what will eventually get him killed he realizes, but that time is not now.

“Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

Flint’s ears turn an very pretty shade of pink as he practically shouts ‘no’ in the most defensive manner possible 

And now Silver definitely isn’t going to let it go. Silver approaches slowly. They’re fairly new to this, well whatever this is they’re doing, but it’s something they both want, something they’ve both admitted, so while he may still be wary of Flint outside of this room, here and now he instinctively knows he has the upper hand. 

Once he’s standing in Flint’s space he takes Flint’s hand and puts it back in his hair. Flint’s fingers immediately start to comb through the long, softly curling strands. Silver can’t help the way his eyes drift closed or the way he sighs in pleasure as his scalp tingles. His stomach quivers internally, arousal ghosting through him. Flint pulls him closer, gets both hands in Silver’s hair and Silver shivers. Fuck but he loves having his hair touched. He especially loves the gentle way Flint pulls his hands through it from scalp to end. It’s so goddamn sensual, goosebumps rise up over both his arms and he shivers again.

He tips his head forward, let's Flint have free reign as he hums his approval. Flint carefully pulls his hands free and pulls Silver with him until Flint is seated in his chair and Silver is seated on the floor in front of him. Flint rubs a few small drops of lamp oil into his palms and goes back to Silver’s hair.

The oil helps lessen the tug as Flint works through the tangles, Silver sighs in pleasure, lets his body rest against Flint’s legs. “Where did you learn that trick?” Silver should probably be mildly embarrassed by just breathless he sounds, but he can’t be bothered, Flint’s hands feel too good.

“Miranda. She used to enjoy when I would do this for her. She didn’t have as much natural curl as you, but it tangled just the same.”

Silver can only hum as Flint’s hands begin to rub at his scalp on each pass. Silver tilts his head back and Flint freezes when the back of his head comes into contact with Flint’s very hard cock. Silver can feel the smile spreading on his face. So that’s how it is.

Silver turns quickly, gets to his knees in front of Flint’s chair and opens his trousers. He lowers his head but instead of putting his mouth on Flint he lets his hair sweep over Flint’s flushed cock. Flint jumps, a soft moan passing his lips. 

Silver looks up, “Is this it? What you wouldn’t tell me?”

Flint nods once, sharply, as if it's forced out of him. Silver smiles with all his teeth before he lowers his head again, this time he gathers a handful of his hair between his fingers and reaches for Flint’s cock.

“Jesus.” Flint all but shouts when Silver wraps his hair covered hand around Flint’s cock. His hips push into Silver’s grip, his cock sliding through Silver’s hair. Silver strokes him slowly, Flint’s cock gliding through the silken strands, the head catching stray wisps that stick to his skin. Flint’s breath is hitching, his cock getting wetter at the tip. Silver catches the drops and rubs them down the shaft along with his hair.

Flint’s hips snap up and Silver rubs over the head, his fist tight, his hair creating more friction than his hand alone ever could. Flint reaches down, combs his fingers through the back of Silver’s hair, brings some of it to the side and drapes it over his balls. Silver thinks this probably shouldn’t be turning him on as much as it is, but, god it does. He’d like to get Flint naked and drag his hair all over Flint’s body just to watch him shiver and fall apart.

Silver uses his other hand and gathers another section of his hair. He rolls Flint’s sac in his fingers, squeezing and pulling gently as the hand on Flint’s cock moves faster. Flint is panting, hips restless, working himself in Silver’s grip.

“Oh, fuck, John.” Flint shakes under him, his legs twitching, hands clutching Silver’s shoulders as his cock pulses in Silver’s hand, come jetting out and wetting down the side of Silver’s head, sticking the stands together. Flint’s breathing hard, gasping for air, his hips stuttering up shallowly before slowing to a stop. Silver sits back on his heels, the tangled, clumped mass of hair on his right drawing Flint’s eyes. His fingers comb through the mess, “You’ll let me wash it for you?”

“Hopefully that’s not all you’ll do.”

Flint grins at him before pushing him to his back. Flint comes to rest over him, his bare ass sitting right on Silver’s very interested cock. “Not nearly all.” The kiss Flint gives him is laced with a thousand promises.


End file.
